Battlefield
by Kirsparks
Summary: I don't know why I've been so into remaking stories all Zimmy and stuff, but this is yet another. I found a poem, but turned it into a story. A one shot. This is the Prolouge for "Just a Girl".


Invader Cheezy's POV:

It's over the hill and the war begins. Tak and Skooge fall towards the ground, but I advance because Zim told me too. Turning back would be cowardly. And unsafe. I suddenly fell to my knees from the push of the sudden wave of stumbling Irkens and the pull of gravity. My knee was cut badly, and I picked up Skoodges body and used it too defend myself from the incoming bullets and grenades. The moon was quite a place to fight.

The target wasn't even in sight. But I hear a voice somewhere up ahead,"Fifty yards!" Zims tired voice echoed in my head,"Just Fifty Yards!" So far away, I throw Skoodges rotting body to the side, and try calling out to Zim with a raspy voice. More Irkens fall all around me, and tears stream down my face as I try not to see exactly which of my friends have died. One fell next to my arm, screaming his defeat and dust filled my eyes and throat. I picked my gun out of my pocket, and fired at the enemy, but I couldn't even see them. My eyes were too full of the smoke and rubble. I crawled.

Most of the team is thrown everywhere on the ground, writhing in dying pain. Some are blissfully dead, an almost serenely look that the assault was over for them. A sudden gust of what seemed to be fog blew into my sight. And all I could hear was yelling and screaming mingled in the midst of relentless plasma sounding shots. It was like playing Halo Reach, except really BEING there. Where did my Plasma Rifle go? My brain started to melt as the smoke infected my lungs, but I stood anyways. I am here to fight, not go out fighting. I slip back into a crawl, and try standing again, but I trip over a few bodies. My eyes sting like they are on fire, My hands and knees are scraped, and I think I see red flowing everywhere.

Forever this war lasts, and I haven't even gotten that far yet! There were too many dead Irken bodies all around. It was so slippery, making it hard to move more then an inch a minute. I look over beside me to see a Irken, and I focus more clearly. "Nen?" I cough, and Invader Nen reached down to help me up, but was quickly peiced with a plasma ray in the head and kneeled over with no sound. More tears were coming as I stared with no expression at Nens lifeless body. I reached up my bloody arm to readjust my helmet so I wouldn't have to face the same fate as Nen. I crawled once again past the bodies, no... I ducked. Hoping they were dead or dying.

I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. Maybe I should turn back. Maybe it's time to call this off. Maybe it's time to go home. Up ahead I see a Voot Cruiser, that has crashed on the hard, cold plain of the moon. And I slowly made my way over there and got inside of it. Hiding was my only option now. Until suddenly, I felt a nudge from behind me. I looked over my shoulder too see Zim opening the top of the Cruiser and peering in. "Sierra, you have to keep going," He coughed as another bomb hit the ground behind him. for a few moments, I watched him stand there. He looked so heroic in his Spacey-looking suit. I once again adjusted my helmet and crawl out of my break from the war. I feel myself shaking as if I'm cold, although, it's quite hot during war. It's like I have the flu or something. It was a weird sensation, so I tried to think about something else.

A musty stench of sweat curled around my nose, but I could barely smell it. My nose was too full of caked mud and blood. And I stopped to gag on the overwhelming smells and sights. "Just up ahead!" I heard someone yell, and I looked over to see it was a smiling Irken. Invader Tenn? But it was too late, she was suddenly blown apart by a huge grenade. I felt a splash of Irken blood cover my face, and I gagged some more. Maybe I'll just lay here with the bodies for a while, I'd be okay. My friends, my family, all of them were here. But where has Zim gone? The stench was too much to take in, so I got back up on all fours and started to crawl once again.

I stop and stare at the battle going on all around me, and notice that I am not crying tears anymore, I'm crying blood. Then Suddenly I'm down, a huge ball of fire blew me violently back. And I blink as the air is rushed out of me. I was on fire, but I couldn't feel it anymore. The fire burns through my blood stained uniform and I blink once more to see Zim hovering above me. His face was undiscribably sad looking and torn at what he was looking at. He tried splashing water that he'd gotten out of his PAK onto me, and I blinked for a third time. He picked me up and was running across the battlefield.

"Zim...?" I asked, and he looked at me with such sad eyes. I blinked once more, and the world went black.

**Don't worry, I know what you're all thinking,"Why do you keep writing stories about death? You're so EMO!" Well, guess what, just because I said,"I blinked once more and the world went black," doesn't neccessarly have to mean Cheezy is dead here. She just PROBABLY fainted with all the war going on. Remember this is a prologue kind of a One-Shot so you are SUPPOSED to be asking yourself questions like: **

**Why is there a war going on?**

**What the Hell is happening?**

**When will my waffles get out of the toaster?**

**Why am I asking myself SO MANY QUESTIONS? **

**By the way If you didn't know, Sierra=Invader Cheezy. :P**


End file.
